


Radio silence.

by weeziewoo



Series: I'm just a kid. (And my life is a nightmare) [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Hotline, aged-up max, im sorry, max is really depressed, screaming in the distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeziewoo/pseuds/weeziewoo
Summary: (Cross posted on my ff.net acount: Weeziewoo. Fic named: some nights)Drabble / oneshot: Sixteen-year-old Max calls a suicide hotline. But who's on the other end?





	Radio silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Sixteen-year-old Max calls a suicide hotline. But who’s on the other end?  
> Disclaimer I do not own camp camp. Only in my dreams.  
> (Operator)  
> [Max]  
> Misc action

Max picked up the phone, this was his last hope.  
Click

[H-hello?]

(Hello, this is the suicide prevention hotline. Would you like to chat?)

[I uh, I- I’m bleeding. What do I do? It won’t stop.]

(Okay, I need you to stay calm, do you have any towels?)

[I, maybe. Wait got some.]

(Wad up those towels and press them against wherever you’re bleeding, okay?)

[N-no my parents, they’ll be mad. They’ll kill me.]

(If you don’t do this, you’ll die. Just do it.) 

[O-okay. God, I wanted to die ten minutes ago, now I want to stop bleeding.]

(What’s your name son?)

[Max.]

(Okay Max, I want you to stay on the line with me, Not just ‘til the bleeding stops. Until I know you’re okay.)

[K-Kay. As much as I’d liked to keep referring to you as disembodied voice. Do you have a name?]

(I’ll tell you later, has the bleeding stopped.)

Max peeled away the towels from his gashed wrist slowly.

[I-it’s still bleeding! What do I do.]

(Where is it? Horizontal cut or vertical?) 

[M-my forearm, it’s vertical. Please I don’t want to die! David, m’scared.]

Max began hyperventilating.

The operator almost yelled. He didn’t tell the boy his name. Unless oh no, no, no, no. If it was that Max he wouldn’t be able to tell by his voice, right?

(Deep breaths, stay with me now. In, out, in, out.)

Max’s breath regulated. 

[Sorry I called you David. You sound j-just like my old camp councillor. It’s been s-six years since I saw him.]

(It’s funny you should say that, it’s my name too.)

[I-is it really you David? M’sorry.]

(No, no don’t be sorry. Me and Gwen knew something was going on. Unfortunately, at camp we couldn’t do anything.)

[I think i-it stopped bleeding.]

Max once again pulled the towels away. Only to see a rather disgusting scab forming over the wound.

[Not deep enough for stiches, it’s scabbing over.]

(Okay, now tell me. Why today, what’s the reason?)

[I can’t deal with my parents abuse anymore David. Since I was a kid, for as long as I can remember for that matter. It’s always been. Not a good grade, slap for you. Missed a spot cleaning the floor, a kick in the stomach. And they’d lock me in the cupboard under the stairs.]

(Listen, Max. You have your whole life ahead of you. You must be sixteen now? Don’t give up. Two more years and you can leave there kiddo. Keep your chin up. You will get through this.)

[David? I’ll think I’m going to go now. Before my parents come home.]

(Okay, and Max?)

[Yeah?]

(See you next summer. No buts.)

Click.

Max laid on the bathroom floor.

[I guess I can live that long…]


End file.
